Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fishing reel, and particularly to a fishing reel that generates electric power by rotation of a spool.
Background Information
As a type of fishing reel, there has been known a dual-bearing reel that performs dynamic braking by generating electric power and braking a spool with the generated electric power and simultaneously controls a braking force with the generated electric power, during a casting in which the spool is rotated at high speed in a fishing line releasing direction (see e.g., Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2004-208630). In the well-known dual-bearing reel, a brake mechanism includes a magnet that unitarily rotates with the spool and a plurality of coils disposed in the surroundings of the magnet. The magnet has a plurality of magnetic poles arranged in alignment in a rotational direction. The plural coils are disposed in alignment in the rotational direction. In the well-known dual-bearing reel, a controller adjusts the braking force by controlling a duty cycle through pulse width modulation to be performed for electric current to be generated and to flow through the coils.
In a well-known mechanism for dynamic braking, there can be a concern that when the rotational velocity of the spool gets fast, voltage rises and exceeds the upper limit allowable for an electric component including a control circuit. To prevent this, an overvoltage protection circuit between the electric component and an electric power generator can be installed. However, in installation of the overvoltage protection circuit, there can be a concern that sufficient operating voltage cannot be reliably obtained while the spool is rotated at a low velocity and accordingly the electric component unstably operates.